Frankenstein MD
Frankenstein M.D. is a multiplatform web series adaptation of the classic novel Frankenstein created by Pemberley Digital and PBS Digital Studios. Inspired by brilliant British author Mary Shelley, the series reimagines the title character as Victoria Frankenstein, an obsessive, eccentric prodigy determined to prove herself in the male-dominated fields of science and medicine.http://www.pemberleydigital.com/frankenstein-md/ Format Plot Frankenstein M.D. is the first scripted series for PBS Digital Studios and reimagines the title character as Victoria Frankenstein, played by Anna Lore. Victoria is a PhD/MD student focused on a career as a research scientist. Along with her colleague, Iggy DeLacey (Steve Zaragoza), the ambitious, daring genius creates a YouTube science show, explaining complex biological and medical concepts to a general audience. As she pursues her boldest line of research yet, she makes a shocking series of discoveries that could potentially endanger not only her career but her life and the lives of her friends. Characters *'Victoria Frankenstein' (Anna Lore; Victor Frankenstein in the novel) is a current medical student at Engle State University and weeks away from completing her M.D. She is passionate about pushing the bounds of medical science, however, she has a chip on her shoulder from being constantly undervalued because of her gender, age, and radical ideas. Luckily, this only fuels her ambition. Victoria has recently started an educational science show entitled ‘Frankenstein, MD’ along with her classmate Iggy DeLacey and film student Robert Walton. In the show, she demonstrates her progressive (and sometimes unethical) experiments, which soon takes a turn for the worst. Leaving her audience to wonder where the line between Misunderstood Genius and Mad Scientist truly lies.http://www.pemberleydigital.com/frankenstein-md/characters/victoria-frankenstein/ *'Iggy DeLacey' (Steve Zaragoza; De Lacey in the novel) is a current medical student at Engle State University and co-host of the popular science show Frankenstein MD. Though a little zany at times, he balances out Victoria and brings some lightness to the lab. At the top of his class, like Victoria, Iggy is interested in pursuing emerging medical technologies and experimental methodologies. He has his own vlog, Ask Iggy, where he answers the internet's burning science questions.http://www.pemberleydigital.com/frankenstein-md/characters/iggy-delacey/ *'Eli Lavenza' (Brendan Bradley; Elizabeth Lavenza in the novel) is a childhood friend of Victoria Frankenstein. He's well-mannered, patient, and takes good care of the people around him. He was raised by a single mother who was largely absent, so he grew up quickly. He fell in love with baseball in high school and found that enjoyed being part of a team. Now he coaches little league part-time as he goes to school for his teaching credential. He's currently dating Rory Clerval, but it's more a relationship of convenience than anything else.http://www.pemberleydigital.com/frankenstein-md/characters/eli-lavenza/ *'Rory Clerval' (Sara Fletcher; Henry Clerval in the novel) is Victoria's college roommate and close friend and the type of person who doesn’t let anybody off easy. Her friends love her biting sense of humor. Her enemies fear it. She has recently embraced the hipster aesthetic, but it's probably not a lifetime commitment. She's a few years out of college and dabbles with the idea of grad school for creative writing (her real dream), but fears that her grades aren't good enough. She's currently dating Eli Lavenza until someone better comes along.http://www.pemberleydigital.com/frankenstein-md/characters/rory-clerval/ *'Dr. Abraham Waldman' (Kevin Rock; M. Waldman in the novel) is a professor at a prestigious medical school and Victoria's advisor and mentor. Distinguished but accessible, he's well liked by faculty and students. Back in the day, his research was accused of being controversial, so he has a soft spot for some of his more "rebellious" students. He allows Victoria to film her show in his lab.http://www.pemberleydigital.com/frankenstein-md/characters/dr-abraham-waldman/ *'Robert Walton aka The Creature' (Evan Strand; The Creature (Frankenstein's monster) and Captain Robert Walton in the novel) is the revived corpse of Victoria's old friend Robert, who was brought into the world with the mind of a newborn child and the face of a grotesque monster. At first gentle and eager to learn, he is quickly spurned by his maker and shunned by society. Though his greatest desire is to belong, he isolates himself out of shame and subsequently falls into a deep state of anguish and anger. His feelings of abandonment, intense loneliness and existential angst eventually drive him to seek revenge against his creator, Victoria by destroying everyone she loves. Trivia References }} Category:Main Series